


Harry Potter and the Wrong Potion

by Circe Haldane (The_Haldanes), kingkjdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Gangbang, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubcon because of Potion, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Minor Twincest, Misuse of Teacher’s Assistant, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Self-Lubrication, Student/Teacher Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Haldanes/pseuds/Circe%20Haldane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Harry finds himself teaching a class, not just any class but the new Ministry mandated sex-ed class. Nothing could go wrong there.





	Harry Potter and the Wrong Potion

**Author's Note:**

> We’ve left the year the students are in undisclosed, so pick for yourself. Much of this story was written just DM-ing of an evening just cleaned and dressed it up to share around.

Harry Potter sighed as he made his way from Professor Slughorn’s office to his assigned classroom. One might have thought that defeating a Dark Lord was enough to graduate but the governing board of Hogwarts refused to sign off on their NEWTs unless he, Ron and Hermione spent one more year at Hogwarts as teacher’s assistants.

 

While Ron was working with Hagrid and Hermione was working with Headmistress McGonagall, Harry had been assigned to Professor Slughorn. This all would not have been too bad except the faculty had taken a big hit during the Battle of Hogwarts. So Harry found himself with classes he was expected to teach on his own, and he knew that Slughorn had taken the opportunity to pawn off the least desirable ones.

 

The most daunting was a newly added sex education class now mandated by the Ministry in an effort to be more progressive. Harry had been given a kit that included a lecture and coursework as well as three vials of potion. When he had opened the box in Slughorn’s office he had found that one of the vials had broken and the instructions had been smeared. The only part that Harry could make out said to take the red vial before the class. Thankfully that one was intact so he quickly downed it and was pleasantly surprised to find it tasted sweet and a little spicy.

 

Harry swept into the room and the five Gryffindor boys in his class turned at his entrance. He had met all of them previously while assisting Professor Slughorn. At the very front sat James Malik who reminded him so much of Hermione being a Muggle-born who seemed determined to be top of every class he was in. But considering he was a second generation Pakistani and the first wizard in his family, Harry was sure he felt a lot of pressure to succeed.

 

Behind him sat the fraternal twins, Thanatos and Hypnos Allen who though pureblood were not from an old family. They were sharing a desk despite there being no need to because of the size of the class but Harry felt no need to break them up. Beside them was Bertram Macmillan who was the younger cousin of Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff. While he seemed eager to uphold his old pureblood name, there was nothing particularly impressive about the blond boy.

 

Finally, there was William Barlow also up front, he was the leader of the boys for this year and very charismatic. A half-blood, Barlow’s mother was a Muggle from Jamaica who apparently did magic with food and that was how she’d landed her British wizarding husband.

 

Harry began the lesson and thankfully all of the information was very basic, but the kit had provided diagrams to use for illustration that Harry found deeply embarrassing to use. At first, there was no sign that the potion had done anything, so Harry worked his way through the official lecture. But as the class went on, he started to notice that is was becoming uncomfortably warm prompting him to discard his teacher's robe.

 

Loosening his tie, Harry kept going but he found himself repeating parts of the lecture over and over unaware his body was now producing pheromones. What he was aware of was that his hole was unaccountably twitching with a desire to be filled.

 

The five boys had also noticed how hot it had become in the room, and though their Professor seemed unable to move forward with his lesson the boys scarcely notice as they began to squirm with discomfort from their hardening cocks.

 

Harry dropped his lecture notes and when he bent over to gather them up his ass waved at the class of increasingly horny boys.

 

All five boys were riveted to the sight of their teacher's slacks stretching tight over his upturned ass. Every last cock gave a twitch and most began to leak precum into their shorts. Macmillan tried to stifle a groan when he pressed the heel of his hand on his crotch for some relief.

 

The heat was starting to be too much for Harry. His white dress shirt was almost transparent with sweat, and he had begun to feel a strange slickness between his butt cheeks that did not seem to be from sweat.

 

The Allen twins, who were seated at the same desk, set their hands on each other’s upper thighs rubbing and squeezing like they did when they helped one another get off. While Malik pulled his jumper off trying to cool himself down, Barlow wet his lips over and over staring fixedly at their instructor.

 

Stopping himself in mid-ramble, Harry panted, “Any questions?” He swiped at his drenched brow pushing back his sweat soaked hair.

 

Barlow raised his hand, “Yes, why is it so hot in here?” 

 

“Yeah, can we take our ties off and unbutton a little. I'm dying,” added Thanatos.

 

Pulling his own tie off, Harry unbuttoned his first three buttons, “Why not. I think someone pranked the classroom.”

 

Grumbling amongst themselves, the boys all slipped off their ties and began to undo their shirt buttons. Barlow didn't stop at the three shirt buttons, but he also discreetly undid his trouser button and zip providing his large aching cock just a little more room.

 

Harry was not really confident in that assessment as it did not account for the fact that no amount of heat had ever before gotten him so rock hard. He tried to discreetly switch his hips in an effort to adjust himself only to become more aware of the slipperiness between his cheeks.

 

“Any more questions?” Harry asked, sliding his ass back onto his desk splaying his legs wide trying to ignore the leaking feeling from his hole.

 

At this point, all of the boys had unfastened their trousers to give their throbbing cocks some relief. Hypnos squirmed next to his twin, while Malik tried to covertly press his throbbing dick into the underside of his desk.

 

“Yeah, what's that smell?” ask Malik just as Hypnos asked, “Why is there a wet stain on your trousers, prof?”

 

Blushing, Harry glanced at his lap and much to his chagrin saw that his erection was not only tenting his trousers but that so much precum had leaked out his trousers were molded to the damp head. Mind growing muddled, Harry explained the concept of precum to the boys again.

 

Barlow stood up, his erection pushing out from his undone trousers, and walked right up to his teacher putting his hand to his crotch. 

 

“No Prof. Potter, I think you're wet.” He slid his hand down past his instructor’s balls to the damp fabric below.

 

The four other boys followed scrambling to get a better look.

 

Harry moaned pushing up into Barlow's hand while his hole clenched and his gut went hot.

 

His eyes wide as saucers, Macmillan whispered, “Wow. Maybe we should, you know, check to see if he's alright.”

 

“Yeah, prof you need to take your trousers and pants off,” Malik advised.

 

Harry was gripped by a moment of lucidity realizing that things were about to get out of hand, but the moment he took a deep breath to clear his head his mind swam with impossible heat. Lust-addled, he unfastened his trousers and pushed them and his shorts down to his knees displaying his cock in all it’s hard, leaking glory. Already frustrated with the concentration needed to undress, Harry pulled his shirt open popping many of the buttons before throwing it to the floor.

 

Now mostly naked, Harry laid back on his desk only to have his students relieve him of his shoes and tangled trousers. The boys pushed his legs back and finally got their first look at his winking hole into which Barlow slid his finger with ease. One finger turned into several as they all tried to feel the slick wetness inside. 

 

“I thought you said that only girls self-lubricated,” Malik asked wonderingly though he received no response from his moaning instructor.

 

The five boys were aroused by how their teacher's hole seemed to grip and clutch at their fingers, all of them imagining their cocks getting the same treatment.

 

Harry thrashed atop the desk as he was fingered, his own cock spilling precum onto his stomach.

 

Hypnos leaned over and lapped at the precum pearling at the tip of his professor's cock. The boys awaited his verdict, and when he hummed and gave the dick another lick they knew he must have liked it. Barlow knelt down lifting one of the teacher's legs up and swiping his tongue over the leaking hole of the "Boy Who Lived".

 

Whining and panting, Harry bucked his hips begging, “Please. Pleasepleaseplease, fuck me. Someone. Anyone. I need it.”

 

Malik in a moment of decisiveness skinned off his trousers and pants and brought the tip of his six-inch prick to the damp hole of his teacher. Pausing, he looked at Barlow for a moment, but after Barlow's nod of encouragement he lined up and plunged into the hilt without giving his professor any warning.

 

Harry arched his back and keened in pleasure as his hole was finally filled by a throbbing shaft.

 

With no finesse, the young Pakistani fucked his famous instructor with enthusiasm. Hypnos kept making valiant efforts to still lick at Professor Potter's bouncing shaft while holding one of the teacher’s legs. Barlow held the other leg leaving the Wizarding savior spread wide and being fucked while all the other boys tried to get the best look at his stretched hole.

 

With his arms bent back gripping the far edge of the desk, Harry’s rational mind could not fathom why he was pleading with his body and his words to be filled with the seed of his student.

 

As well endowed as Malik was, he was still young and he had not been fucking for long before he blew his load. But almost as soon as he had withdrawn his shaft, Macmillan had taken his place and lined up his fat four-inch cock before pushing into the cum filled hole.

 

Harry gestured Malik to come to the other side of the desk and he reached back fondling his cock and balls. Thanatos, who hadn't gotten to do anything yet, pushed his way forward palming his slender five-inch cock he thrust it into his teacher's mouth begging for some attention.

 

Meanwhile, Hypnos had become adventurous and climbed onto the desk before sitting naked on his professor’s stomach. Inching his way down, he lined his own slim five-inch cock up with Professor Potter's and stoked them together.

 

Harry eagerly sucked at one twin and groped the small pale ass of the other sitting on his stomach. Sliding his hand inward to Hypnos’s crack, Harry teased his finger up and down the tight pucker he found there.

 

Hypnos couldn't decide which he wanted to do more, push back against the hand on his ass or thrust forward against the cock in his hand. Macmillan proved to have no more stamina than Malik spilling his seed into the already sodden hole.

 

Barlow moved the blond out of the way as he brought up his own impressive nine-inch member. While Malik had been long and Macmillan had been girthy, Barlow was both. Long and fat, he had to work his cock in slowly as it opened their teacher even wider.

 

Harry was drowning in the pleasure his students were wreaking on his body. Stretched so wide, he felt overwhelmed as heat continued to thrum through him.

 

Macmillan joined the others at Harry’s head taking a hold of the hand teasing Hypnos and setting it on his dick that had stiffened once again. With a few more thrusts Barlow added his load to the others that oozed out of the gaping hole that had been Professor Potter's ass.

 

Barlow had an idea and he helped Hypnos down from the desk and called Thanatos over. Lining the twin slim five-inch cocks together, he helped the brothers work both of their dicks into the loose asshole at the same time.

 

Groaning with the extra stretch, Harry coated his own stomach with his load as he was fucked by the twins. While the twins pumped their cum into the ass of their teacher to join the rest, the three other boys took their own cocks in hand and jerked themselves off over the professor's face.

 

Harry collapsed back onto his desk panting and trying to catch his breath. The boys all stood around him not really sure what to do now that the heat in their blood had subsided. 

 

That was until Thanatos reached over and used his finger to tease his twin's pucker and said, "Next time it will be your turn, ya little slut." Hypnos slapped his brother's hand away giggling while the boys dispersed to retrieve or right their clothes. 

 

Only Barlow stopped and asked, "Are you alright, professor? Is that the end of the lesson?"

 

Groaning, Harry waved Barlow off. His mind was fried, his body was sore, and he had no desire to move as the heat seemed to drain out of him.

 

The boys gathered their things and began to file out, but Barlow stopped at the door and called back, "Ah prof, you do know your Hufflepuff class is waiting to come in? Shall I send them away or do you want them to come?"

 

Harry could barely even muster the strength to groan.

 

"I'll tell them you need twenty before they come in. See you next week, prof. Maybe we should let it be Hypnos's turn. That is unless you'd like some more," grabbing at his crotch, Barlow shot a wicked grin at his teacher before ducking out and closing the door behind him.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Circe - I was imagining them as fifth years a little old maybe to be having the class first time, but the Ministry is notoriously backward so I still thought it was feasible. By the end, I had a work-up on who these boys all were, where they came from, their parents, even what their grades were like, that is so much more information than is needed for a story like this. I couldn’t help myself.
> 
> Dragon-Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak


End file.
